Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War
by BurningSpirit1013
Summary: [Cancelled] Sora and Riku are sent on a journey with their friends to stop the evil returning to the worlds, attempting to consume it in darkness. New Enemies and New Allies will try to stop Sora and his friends or aid him in his quest to protect the worlds. New Keyblade wielders rise and fight against the evil and darkness. (Some OCs in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Island Portal

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story and I just wanted to make my first story about Kingdom Hearts III. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Though it would be cool to own it.**

**Set after Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Islands, and the Mickey letter never came. This is my own version of Kingdom Hearts III**

* * *

"We're back!" Sora yelled on the beach. Riku looked at Sora.

"We got back yesterday, and it's the 40th time you have said that." Riku said, annoyed at the spiky-haired boy's energy and yelling. "So will you please stop?" Riku asked with pleading eyes at Sora.

Sora stared at him and sat down on the beach and let the waves wet his feet. "Well…..how would you like it if you were excited to return to your home?" Sora crossed his arms and looked at his best friend.

"I am excited, just not excited to yell it out to the whole world." Riku answered. He was tired of Sora's nonstop "we're backs" so he decided to leave. Riku got up to his feet and walked off the beach and away from Sora, leaving the brunette confused.

Sora stared at his feet and played with the sand when someone snuck up behind him.

"Booo!" Sora's other best friend, Kairi, yelled from behind him, making him jump up and trip into the water.

Sora shook the water out of his hair and looked up at Kairi. "Why did you do that?" Sora laughed as he got out of the water and walked towards his friend.

Kairi smiled. "Just wanted to get some energy out on you, no harm done!" Kairi shrugged.

Sora grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and threw her into the water and splashed her for his revenge. Sora loved these kind of days when he had the chance to forget about his duties and destinies and to just have fun with his friends. That was what he lived for. He continued to play around with Kairi in the water until Riku returned to spoil the fun.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku waved his hands around in the air on shore to get his friends' attention. Riku kept calling them since Sora was ignoring him, and Kairi was to far out into the ocean. Riku was at the end of his nerves as he summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn, and shot firebolts to the ocean to get their attention.

Sora laughed as Kairi made silly faces at him when the firebolts flew past them and barely missed their heads or body. Sora turned around and glared at his friend as he summoned his keyblade, Kingdom Key, and began sending lightning from the tip of his blade to Riku.

Sora swam to shore and tackled Riku. "You could of seriously injured, or worse, kill us!" Sora yelled angrily.

Riku pushed Sora off of him and backed away and watched Kairi make her way to Sora's aid. Riku brushed himself off and looked at the two. "I came here to tell you that something is happening on the main island's mountain. Selphie and Wakka went to check it out, but haven't returned. Something is going on, and It doesn't seem like it's good." Riku explained the situation about the happenings on the main island.

"Well what are we waiting for?! We got a mystery to solve!" Sora throwing his fist in the air, making Riku laugh and Kairi giggle at Sora's "lack" of excitement. "But what was the problem on the island?" he asked.

Riku didn't answer his question for a few moments, but soon answered. "A portal is opening…..and it's releasing heartless from the other side and releasing nobodies from their other halves. So that means if we don't destroy the heartless and stop the portal, Roxas, Namine, and all the other nobodies will return." Riku replied, causing his two friends to gasp in shock.

"Well it wouldn't be THAT bad if Roxas and Namine came back." Kairi said, trying to lift the mood in the trio's conversation

Riku shook his head. "It would be good, I agree. But with the evil nobodies returning, it would mean bad stuff for DestinyIslands and the other worlds." he crossed his arms.

Sora was tired of keeping his mouth shut and decided to speak up. "Whatever happens, we're here to protect the worlds and everyone at all costs!" Sora stated.

Riku and Kairi nodded at Sora's statement and began running towards their boats. "We should get going, it doesn't look too good at the island." Kairi pointed towards the dark clouds and lightning that surrounded the main island. "Time to get going." Kairi added as she rowed her boat towards the island with Sora and Riku doing the same.

They rowed their way to the civilization to find heartless chasing people, people's nobodies coming out, and heartless destroying things, mainly buildings. "Sora!" someone called to him.

Sora looked around to find the voice and saw Selphie being surrounded by heartless. "Riku!" Sora pointed to the heartless surrounding Selphie. "Let's go." Sora began running towards the black creatures and summoned kingdom key and began hitting the heartless one-by-one while Riku tried to catch up with his friend.

"Kairi! Use Destiny Embrace!" Riku ordered Kairi as he sliced another heartless.

Kairi stared at Riku, but then decided to use her keyblade. She put her hand out to her side and summoned the blade and tried to swig it at an oncoming heartless but missed poorly. She kept trying and began getting the hang of killing the heartless.

Before they could destroy the rest of the heartless, Sora, Kairi, and other citizens fell to the ground and began glowing.

Riku ran back and forth to help everyone but realized what happened. "It's too late." Riku said sadly as the rest of the nobodies came out.

Sora and Kairi got off the ground and looked at their surroundings. "Did we win?" Sora asked, hoping they beat the evil enemies.

"Not really…" Riku pointed towards two people standing in shock.

Sora gasped as he saw Roxas, and Kairi did the same with Namine.

"When did this happen?!" Roxas exclaimed surprised.

"The portal must of closed and took people's nobodies out." Riku answered.

"Ah. But what happens next?" Namine asked, but didn't get an answer due to her friends being as confused as her.

"I guess it's time we go to the location of the portal, there might be damage." Sora pointed towards the mountain peak where the portal had opened. He began running towards the trail to the top at his full speed to get a glimpse at the area. "Some people never change." Riku shrugged and ran after his friend, followed by Roxas, Namine and Kairi.

Sora began slowly walking from his tiring dash and, for once, was completely out of energy. "Why is it so far!" Sora yelled at the mountain. Sora felt a warming hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Kairi. "How could you beat Riku up here?" Sora asked. Kairi shrugged. "Guess I am just faster."

"Sora! The portal opened again!" Riku yelled from behind the two. "We need to get to the top fast!" he added, earning nods from his friends.

The all ran towards the top using the energy they had left and finally reached the top of the huge mountain and found the portal.

They all panted and walked towards the portal to examine it. "It does look like something heartless would come from, but I don't see how they could bring nobodies back." Roxas said.

Before anyone could answer, a large black hand grabbed Sora and dragged him towards the portal. Sora screamed as he was thrown into the portal and out of sight.

* * *

"Sora!" they all yelled to see if their friend was okay. They got no reply, but got more hands capturing them and taking them into the portal, leaving Riku the last one trying to break free from the hand, but failed and was thrown into the portal with his friends.

"AHH!" Sora screamed as he plunged into the ground with a loud thump. The others fell out of the portal and soon recovered. "Where's Riku?" Sora asked, as if on order, Riku fell out of the portal and landed on Sora, causing him to fall to the ground. "Hehe….." Riku mumbled as he got off his friend and looked around.

"So where are we?" Namine asked, looking at the town, which was awfully familiar to Roxas. "TwilightTown!" Roxas exclaimed happily.

Before Roxas could drag his friends along and go sight-seeing in the city, the heartless came, this time bringing a leader. Number IX and Number XII, mainly known as Organization 13's Demyx and Larxene. "Nice to see you again, XIII." Larxene said sarcastically, not really happy to see their old "friend" again.

"Why you!" Roxas growled and summoned his duel-wield blades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and charged full speed at the members, destroying the heartless in his way or the ones attempting to keep him from battling Demyx and Larxene.

Roxas reached the two Organization members and began attacking them with his keyblades, letting the others just watch as he lashed out at the enemies.

Sora and Riku decided to end the battle and summoned their keyblades and dashed at the heartless. Kairi stood behind with Namine, though she could off helped by using Destiny's Embrace. "You think they can win? Against all of them?" Namine asked Kairi, who was too busy watching her friends desperately try to destroy the heartless, but were out-numbered.

Roxas kept sending whatever he had at the two members. "Come on, Rox! You can do better then that!" someone said from above them. Roxas and the others looked up and saw Axel. "Come one buddy!" Axel cheered.

Sora and Riku stood behind each other, back-to-back, dodging the heartless and destroying them. Sora used one of his magic abilities and shot ice at the heartless from his keyblade, turning them to solid ice, and smashing them, while Riku burnt the heartless around him with a fire ability. "That's not fire!" Axel yelled to Riku as jumped down and destroyed the rest of the mob of heartless with one huge flame of fire. "That's fire!" Axel said as he jumped towards Roxas to aid him against Larxene and Demyx.

"This is worthless! Let's go!" Demyx told Larxene as he jumped to a building's roof and leaped from building to building while Larxene followed.

"Hey don't run! I was going to burn you!" Axel yelled, throwing one of his chakrams at them like a frisbee, but missed and ran to retrieve his weapon.

"Nice going there, Roxas. You let them get away." Axel fake complimented him, only to be kicked in the chest and brought to the ground.

"Axel! Why are you here?!" Roxas held Axel and keyblade-point. (A/N: Lol gun-point)

"Here to help Roxas." Axel answered proudly when the others walked over to them.

Riku pushed Roxas off of Axel and held out a hand to help the flaming redhead up.

Axel accepted his hand and got to his feet. "So why are you guys back and TraverseTown?" Axel asked, putting away his weapons.

"We didn't want to be here, but a portal opened on DestinyIslands and sent us here. I thought it would be some big scary dimension thing or something." Sora said. Roxas nodded in agreement, causing the others to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roxas tilted his head confused on their sudden laughter.

"You too have a very active imagination." Kairi giggled along with Namine.

"Anyway, we need to find a place to stay. Maybe we could-" Riku was cut off by Axel jumping in on the conversation.

"Stay at my place!" Axel told them. Roxas and Sora shrugged, Kairi and Namine didn't even care where they went, and Riku decided what could happen with **AXEL**.

They decided to tag along with Axel to his home and see what could happen. Axel wanted people over at his house so he could have company, since his house was so quiet and lonely, and to help them get back to DestinyIslands. "We need to get to my house quickly." Axel stated as his walk turned into a run.

Roxas began chasing after Axel with Namine and looked at Axel confused. "What's the matter?" Namine asked Axel, deeply worried about her friend, but didn't get a reply but a point. Namine followed Axel's finger and saw what looked like a thousand heartless, along with all of the Organization 13 members. "Wow….." Namine looked at the great enemies and began running behind Axel and Roxas.

Riku and Sora and taken a shortcut through ally ways and soon caught up with Roxas and Namine. "Wait. Where's Kairi?" Sora asked the group. None of them answered. "Where's Kairi?!" Sora asked more frustrated. Sora stomped over to Axel and grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him against the wall. (**A/N:** Sora grew tall enough to do that.) "Where is she?!" Sora yelled, demanding an answer.

"She is still out there!" Axel replied, kicking Sora off him. "We need to find her." Axel added.

"Kairi!" Sora bursted out of the door. He looked around with Riku to find her and saw her being captured by Xemnas. "Xemnas!" Sora ran at his highest speed of his life and activated his keyblade to destroy the Number I.

"It's too late!" Xemnas said, walking away with his Organization and Heartless and into a portal to Castle Oblivion, leaving Sora in rage.


	2. Chapter 2: One Enemy and Ally Down

**A/N: Hey peoples! BurningSpirit back for chapter two! Just bought Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, when it came out in 2011 (I think). Anyway, stuck on the Tron World on Dream Drop Distance so I decided to not play it until 1.5 Remix comes out September 10, 2013. Anyway, here ya go. Another chapter of Keyblade War.**

**Disclaimer: YES! Of course I own Kingdom Hearts! That's why I'm wasting my time writing fanfiction about my own game. (sarcasm btw o.o)**

* * *

Sora sparred with Riku and beat him twice and asked for a third go. "Come on, Riku! I need practice so I can beat Xemnas to dust!" Sora jumped around ready for another battle.

"Sora, it's dark out, it's time to go to bed." Riku pointed out the window to show him the darkness and full moon out. Riku walked out of Axel's training room and into his guest bedroom to sleep.

"Aw man! Riku's scared!" Sora taunted and sat down on a bench in the room when Roxas walked in and began lifting weights.

"Ever wondered why the nobodies returned?" Sora asked, trying to break the silence between the two."I thought they were gone." He added.

Roxas stopped his weight lifting and looked at Sora. "Why you made that Namine and I are back?" Roxas asked, taking Sora's question the wrong way.

"I meant the Organization." Sora informed as he sat up from the bench. "It's good to have friends back."

Roxas nodded and summoned his keyblades. "I heard you wanted to spar with Riku but he went to bed." Roxas said, jumping onto the arena to prepare for battle. (A/N: Think of the Arena as a Wrestling Arena.)

"Yeah he left to get some shut eye, guess you want to spar?" Sora asked his spiky blonde hair nobody.

"You beat ya!" Roxas said, getting into his regular fighting stance he used everytime he fought in battle.

Sora leaped onto the arena and summoned his keyblade. "Lets go!" Sora yelled running at Roxas, who did the same, and lashed his keyblade at Roxas and began the battle.

The two attacked and defended each other and landed hits and strikes every now and then. Roxas had been winning the battle while Sora was stuck on defense, protecting himself from Roxas' Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Soon Sora took the offense and sent Roxas to defense by hitting Oathkeeper out of Roxas' hand and kicking Oblivion out of the other and sent him to the ground and keyblade-point. (A/N: I love saying keyblade point. Always reminds me of gunpoint) "Give up?" Sora asked with his foot on Roxas' chest to keep him from escaping or retrieving his keyblades.

Roxas tripped Sora by his other leg and back flipped over to his Oblivion and took Sora's dropped Kingdom Key. Roxas stabbed Sora's keyblade into the floor and put away his keyblades and helped Sora to his feet.

"Roxas, Sora! Xigbar and Vexen opened a portal and released too many heartless for us to handle. The city has evacutated, and the remaining heartless are heading here." Axel informed the two and ran outside to check if anything was happening.

Roxas went to tell Namine and Riku about the portal and heartless coming and began their way out of the house.

"Not good. Guys get inside!" Axel yelled as he looked at the millions of heartless running at their location, being followed by Xigbar and Vexen. "Board the windows and doors up!" Axel commanded as he put boards on the floor and began nailing them in.

Riku and Roxas brought more boards and got nails and hammers to board the windows up while Sora boarded everything upstairs.

Before Axel could finish his boarding, the heartless bursted through the door and sent him flying backwards into the wall, gaining Riku and Roxas' attention.

"Axel!" Namine exclaimed as she ran to help him while Roxas and Riku attacked the heartless and defended the house.

Sora heard all the racket downstairs and dashed out of the room to see the source of the sounds and found his friends fighting heartless and desperately trying to send them out of the house. Sora summoned his keyblade and jumped on a heartless, causing it to disappear. He ran towards Riku and Roxas to destroy the heartless and send them running out of the house.

"Sora! Freeze the door!" Riku yelled, being dog-piled onto the ground by a group of heartless while Roxas was pinned against the wall by a few heartless.

Sora nodded and froze the door and the heartless attacking the house and his friends and made sure the door was frozen enough to keep the heartless away.

"You okay, guys?" Sora asked, worried at his friends' conditions, and earned nods from all of them. Sora nodded back.

Axel looked at his destroyed house and shook his head and looked at the others. "We need to head out of the town, but the only way out is main street, so we have to go straight down the middle of the heartless. "We need supplies and some food." Axel explained their requirements and walked out the door with his weapons ready, and was followed by Riku and Namine while Roxas ran down the road to see how many heartless were there, and Sora took a what he thought was a shortcut into a forest.

Axel destroyed the heartless as he made his way down the road and looked at the destroyed town as he walked. "It's unbelievable…." Axel trailed as he looked at the town. Before he could get some supplies from the now abandoned store, Roxas screamed as he was dragged by a group of heartless into a portal similar to the one Kairi went in when she was captured by Xemnas.

Axel and Riku ran at top speed towards Roxas to help him but were too late when the heartless pulled him into the other side of the portal, leaving Namine, Riku, Axel and Sora the remaining people in the town. "We need to get help." Namine informed the two as she walked her way to a ally corner and into a room.

"Where are we?" Riku asked as he looked around the room.

"Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas' old hangout." Axel answered.

"Not old to us." Hayner, one of Axel's old friends, said as he walked into the hangout and sat down. Pence and Olette soon came in and looked at Axel.

"Where's Roxas?" Olette asked.

"He was captured by the heartless, so was Kairi." Axel answered as he gave them each weapons.

"What are these for? We going to destroy a town or something?" Pence asked as he examined the sword Axel gave him.

"Twilight Town is already destroyed, so why would we destroy another town? Anyway their for protection, and we need your help getting Kairi and Roxas." Axel informed the three as he walked out of the room with Namine and Axel. Pence and Olette looked at Hayner, and then walked along with Riku, leaving Hayner the one trailing behind the group.

"Hurry! We need to get down the street before-" Namine was cut off by Xigbar jumping down and grabbing her and throwing her into the portal.

"Namine!" Riku yelled as he threw Way to Dawn a Xigbar and hit him in the chest. Riku walked over to his keyblade and picked it up and kicked Xigbar and used his fire spell to burn a circle around him so he wouldn't escape.

Pence and Olette ran down the street and reached the end of town and cheered. "We made it!" Pence said happily as Axel and Riku ran to catch up with them while Hayner walked towards them slowly. Before they could do anything else, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Marluxia and Xaldin teleported into the area and surrounded them.

"Get them!" Xemnas said from the top of a tower to the members.

Larxene and Demyx took Olette and Pence into the portals and captured them while Hayner, Axel and Riku were back-to-back protecting themselves from the members while they were surrounded. Axel threw his chakrams at Xaldin and Luxord but was counterattacked by Demyx's sitar and blasted into a portal.

Hayner and Riku fought against the members in a big effort to win. Riku was tackled to the ground by Xaldin and dragged into the portal, being guarded by Luxord and Demyx when he went into the portal with them. After Riku was defeated, Hayner was beaten easily and left on the street when Sora ran towards him to help.

"I knew I shouldn't of taken that shortcut!" Sora hit himself in the forehead and helped Hayner to his feet and set him down on a chair. "Stay here." Sora told Hayner as he walked towards a portal that was left open. Hayner didn't have the strength to argue with him and let him go. After Sora gave him a thumbs up and walked into the portal, Hayner was attacked by Vexen and Saix and taken into the portal to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Sora arrived at the other side of the portal, and found himself at the Tron World. Sora's clothes turned into User clothes and his keyblade was turned Tron style.

Sora walked around the world and bumped into a group of guards. "Oh sorry." Sora apologized and was about to walk away when the guards grabbed him and locked him up in a ship. "Hey!" Sora yelled at the guards as the ship floated into the sky and flew towards the arena. The guards took Sora and the other Users to the arena and handed them small sticks.

"What does this do?" Sora asked himself as he looked at the device the guard gave him. Sora examined it when one of the other Users threw the stick into the air and watched it form into a bike. Sora looked at it amazed and did the same and realized it was a race. (A/N: You guys remember Tron Races? Eh who cares.) Sora mounted the bike and looked at the track and other players.

"Go!" the announcer said and began the race.

Sora raced down the track and crashed two Users until he was pushed back to back by two other Users. "Ahh!" Sora screamed as his bike deactivated and sent him rolling down the track. Sora came to a stop and looked at his surroundings

"Hey kid!" a man said throwing him another stick. "Only this one time."

Sora nodded and activated the new bike and speeded down the track to catch up.

"Take this!" Sora said, summoning his keyblade and firing lightning at the other Users and went in first place.

"Not this time!" another User growled as he activated his lazer guns (A/N: They have it on the bikes in Dream Drop Distance) and shot lazer bolts at Sora and crashed his bike.

Before Sora could get up and avenge himself, the race ended and the guards sent him to the dueling arena.

They arrived at the arenas and were put in a box stadium to fight one-on-one.

"They gave me a kid to fight?" Sora's opponent taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Sora yelled angrily as he put his hand out to his side and summoned his keyblade.

The match began and the two ran at each other and began fighting viciously.

Sora struck the man down many times and froze his legs so he couldn't run. Sora began hitting him with his blade while the ice was still solid and won the first match, so he advanced to the Quarter-Finals.

Sora watched his opponent was revealed from the elevator that lead to the fighting area and saw two heartless.

"Looks like some hard to beat heartless." Sora pointed out at the heartless' large body and weapons. Soon the match began and Sora charged at the first heartless and began striking it with all of his strength with his keyblade.

The heartless kicked Sora across the arena and into the wall.

Sora groaned in pain as he got up and sent ice at the heartless and froze it like an ice sculpture. Sora threw his keyblade at the huge heartless and smashed it to pieces, and he advanced to the next heartless.

Sora attacked the heartless with full power and won by burning it to a crisp.

The announcer sent Sora to the finals and revealed his opponent to be none other then Larxene.

"Hello Sora." Larxene said, getting his knives ready and pointing them at the brunette. "I've been waiting for you to come to the finals!"

Sora ignored her as the match siren went off and signaled the beginning of the fight.

Sora and Larxene charged at each other and fought with full on power and made powerful and painful blows at one another. "Come on, Sora! Don't you want to see your little friends again? Where's the power and motivation!?" Larxene taunted the boy but only made her fate worst as Sora slashed his keyblade into Larxene, impaling her.

Larxene stood in shock and looked at the keyblade. "Y-You!" Larxene managed to get out as she fell onto the ground and was surrounded by darkness and taken away.

Sora watched as the guards walked up to him. "I'm not going to have it this time!" Sora pointed his keyblade up to the sky and created a flash off light.

When the light cleared and the guards could see again, Sora was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest for the Sword

**A/N: Hey guys. Chpater 3 is here. In random news, I ate no breakfast this morning! And I had a apple for lunch. Not much of a eater. Anyway, Chapter 3: The Quest for the Sword!**

* * *

Sora ran through the Tron city trying to find his way out of the world. He looked for a portal to use and soon found nothing but heartless and dream eaters. The dream eaters surrounded Sora in a circle while the dream eaters were about to attack. "What some of this!?" Sora asked, swiping his hand to his side and summoning his keyblade. The heartless began their attacks but were seriously out-matched against the power of Sora and his kingdom key.

Sora kept fighting until two guards ran at him and destroyed the rest of his enemies and began running towards him to capture the boy. "Come here!" one of the guards yelled.

"Uh oh!" Sora said as he de-summoned his blade and sprinted at his full speed away from the guards, only to be tackled by three other guards. "Hey come on, guys! I didn't do anything!" Sora yelled as he was dragged by the arms to the highest tower in the city.

The guards threw Sora into a fairly large room and closed the doors behind him. "I see you've returned, keyblade wielder." the bad guy on the Tron World, CLU, said to the brunette as he slowly got back to his feet and off the ground.

"I didn't want to come here! I wanted to get to Castle Oblivion where my friends are being held captive by the Organization 13s, but the portal I came in lead me to your world." Sora explained why he had gotten to his world but only made CLU laugh as he ordered guards, heartless and dream eaters into the room.

Sora counted about 30 guards, not good, 100 heartless, (totally not good), and at least 30 dream eaters, (could be worse. "Get him!" CLU commanded his minions and walked away and out of the room, leaving Sora up against his minions.

The guards ran at Sora first and hit him with their staffs and electrocuted him with their tazers connected to the tip of their staffs.

Sora managed to beat five guards but was being dominated by the rest. "Ugh! Ahh!" Sora screamed ech time as he was hit.

Soon Sora had enough, and blocked one of the guards' kicks and pushed him back and stabbed him. "Come on!" Sora yelled at the guards as he destroyed three more.

The remaining 21 guards ran at Sora only to be defeated and beaten themselves.

The guards' bodies disappeared as the heartless approached Sora for their turn at trying to beat the boy.

The heartless jumped at Sora and began their battle to try and defeat him.

Sora and the heartless battled head on with Sora destroying at least 4 heartless everytime he strikes. The heartless advanced at Sora and pinned him against a wall and began punching and kicking him, causing Sora to drop his keyblade and stay there defenseless.

The heartless kept beating Sora until he fell to the ground. Sora laid on the ground, not moving a centimeter. The heartless soon disappeared leaving the dream eaters to take care of Sora if he ever recovered.

After minutes of stillness, Sora's hand moved slowly and made its way to the kingdom key. Sora picked up the keyblade and used it as a cane to help him stand.

The dream eaters saw Sora's sudden recovery and dashed at him and began attacking.

Sora stopped using the keyblade as a cane and began fighting the dream eaters and defeating them swiftly. He destroyed 1 – 2 dream eaters every hit and strike. Soon enough, Sora beat the dream eaters and made his way towards CLU's location.

Sora ran through the building and up to the roof and found CLU standing on the ledge looking off into the distance. "I knew you would beat my pawns. But can you beat the greatest and most powerful dream eaters!" CLU opened his palm and motioned to his side, where two large, strong looking and intimidating dream eaters appeared. "Wargoyal! Commantis! Destroy Sora into oblivion! (A/N: Not the keyblade btw)" CLU yelled to the dream eaters as he jumped off the building, only to be revealed standing on top of a Tron-style helicopter.

Sora summoned his kingdom key and got into battle stance and glared at Wargoyal and Commantis. "Argh!' Sora said as he charged with his keyblade in front of him. Sora jumped into the air and hit Wargoyal and began making large strikes against the huge dream eater.

Wargoyal blasted Sora with it's fire ability and sent him to the ground, where Commantis shot disks at Sora and made him hit against the wall with his back. Commantis fired fire (A/N: Lol, fired "fire") at Sora to finish him off, but was counter attacked when he froze his fire and froze its feet and kept it from moving.

Wargoyal charged at Sora and trapped him by wrapping it's tail around the brunette and throwing him off the roof of the largest tower in Tron.

Sora fell through the sky, screaming loudly as he grabbed his keyblade and pointed it towards the sky. The sky flashed white and blue, and soon sent him flying back up to the roof. Sora landed back on the roof and threw his keyblade at Wargoyal's head, cutting one of it's ears and eye off, causing it to yell in pain.

Commantis struggled to break free from the ice, but soon melted it with its fire and charged towards Sora.

Sora created a shield around him with his keyblade and prevented Commantis from running him over, and sent the dream eater flying off the roof and into the ground, where it was destroyed. Sora turned his attention to Wargoyal and sent ice at the other dream eater, freezing its body whole. Sora then threw his keyblade at the frozen Wargoyal and smashed it to pieces.

Sora de-summoned his keyblade and made his way off the tower and to CLU, who was destroying his own city at the moment.

CLU laughed maniacally as he destroyed the city and watched it burn to the ground. CLU continued watching the destruction happen until Sora dashed into the room and tackled CLU, causing the window CLU was looking out of to break and cause the two to fall out of the sky.

Sora growled at CLU as the two plunged down the sky. Sora summoned his keyblade and flew towards CLU and hit him in the chest with his blade.

CLU kicked Sora away from him when the city came into view. CLU laughed as he grabbed Sora and pushed him in front of him, causing Sora to hit a building roof first. CLU landed on Sora's back and looked at the boy. "You're so pathetic! You will never be able to-" CLU was cut off by a keyblade going through his chest and being pushed.

Sora looked up and saw King Mickey with Donald and Goofy at his sides. "Oh hey guys." Sora said weakly as Donald and Goofy helped him to his feet. "Why are you here?" he asked the three.

"We heard about the portals and the Organization and some other stuff, so we came looking for you." Donald said in his usual Donald voice. Goofy and Mickey nodded.

Sora scratched the back off his head. "So can you get me to everyone so I can rescue them?" Sora asked, but got a no from Mickey.

"It's too dangerous. We need help." Mickey informed as he went into deep thought. "What about Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" Mickey suggested the group.

Sora shrugged, Donald said yes and Goofy just agreed with the majority. "It's settled. We leave for Hollow Bastion tomorrow, right now we need to help save people who where attacked by CLU and his minions." Mickey told them as he walked down to the ground and began looking for survivors of CLU's rampage.

Sora was about to follow Mickey when Rizler threw a disk at Sora and knocked him off the building a second time. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled as he hit the ground back first. Donald used his Mage Staff to hit Rizler, while Goofy pushed Rizler to the ground with his shield.

Mickey rushed to Sora as he laid on the ground unconscious. "Sora? Sora!?" Mickey shook Sora lightly when Donald and Goofy came with Rizler being dragged along.

Sora opened his eyes and saw the three. "How many times am I going to get knocked off a building?" Sora asked, causing them to laugh. The laughter ended and the tied Rizler up to a flag poll and walked off, leaving him tied up.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey walked aimlessly around the city before they found a portal, as usual creating heartless to protect it. Sora summoned his keyblade, as did Mickey, while Donald readied his staff and Goofy prepared his shield. "Go!" Sora yelled as he charged towards the heartless and began destroying them swiftly.

Goofy and Donald began destroying heartless, but not nearly as fast as Mickey and Sora.

Mickey and Sora combined their attacks now and then and soon enough began getting the upper hand in the fight. "Mickey!" Sora yelled to the king to obtain his attention as he destroyed five heartless.

Mickey turned around from fighting and looked at Sora. "Combine Strike!" Sora told him as he ran towards him. Mickey followed his lead and ran towards him aswell. The two jumped into the air and clashed their keyblades together, causing a large shockwave and made the heartless fly away.

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy cheered. Sora laughed at them but saw the portal closing, and heartless cornering them from behind.

Sora ran towards the portal, only to be thrown back by a heartless with its large arm. Sora hit the ground and dropped his keyblade. Sora's keyblade rolled towards Mickey and stopped at the mouse's feet.

Mickey picked up the keyblade and began using magic against the heartless. Donald and Goofy noticed the portal closing. "Sora, King Mickey! The portal!" Donald yelled as he jumped to the other side of the portal before it closed. Goofy followed and left Sora watching Mickey use the two keyblades to fend the heartless off.

"Go Sora!" Mickey told him and kept destroying the heartless, but slowly losing strength. Sora shook his head.

"No! Never! I don't leave someone behind!" Sora told the king.

"Go." Mickey said firmly as he destroyed more and more heartless, only for more to rise from the ground or reform from other heartless remains.

"Go! I can fend them off." Rizler said as he took his two disks out.

Sora and Mickey looked at him confused. "What about you? Like I said, we won't leave someone here!" Sora told Rizler. Rizler shook his head.

"I belong here." Rizlar said calmly as he pushed Sora and Mickey through the portal just before it closed.

"Rizlar!" Sora yelled as he caught a glimpse of Rizlar being over powered by the heartless and taken to the ground.

* * *

Sora landed on the other side of the portal and looked around. Port Royal. "Were in Port Royal? That means Jack Sparrow is somewhere around here." Goofy said, looking around for the pirate.

Mickey walked along the port and saw Jack talking to some other pirates. Sora ran beside Mickey and waved his hands in the air to get Jack's attention. "Hey Jack!" Sora called. Jack turned his attention to Sora and waved back.

"Hello Sora." Jack greeted. "Hello Donald, Goofy and King Mickey." Jack bowed to Mickey and looked at Sora. "What brings you to Port Royal?" Jack asked him.

"We got here through a portal. We're looking for help along the worlds to get my friends back. Then we need to stop Xemnas from taking over the worlds and bringing back Master Xehanort." Sora explained the situation with the darkness returning.

Jack looked at Sora wide-eyed. "Really? That's a lot to ask for, boy." Jack said but sighed. "I can help. But I need your help first." Jack stated.

Sora nodded. "Anything. What do you need?" Sora asked the pirate man.

"My sword back. A group of pirates stole it and are going to sell it to the highest bidder. That sword is the strongest one in history! Especially it's wielder." Jack complimented himself.

"You mean stronger then this?" Sora summoned his keyblade in front of him and put it in Jack's face. "Kingdom Key, bro." Sora said.

Jack backed away. "Whatever you say. But I need some help. You guys help me get my sword back, you get my assistance in fighting Xemnas and saving your friends." Jack said.

Mickey nodded. "I guess it's a deal. Mickey shook his hand. "When do we start?"

Jack motioned them to follow him as he lead them to a house. "Put this on. We can't have you walking around looking all strange, now do we?" Jack asked as he handed them each pirate suits.

They all put their suits on and looked at Jack. "When should we go?" Mickey asked again.

Jack pulled a map out from one of his bags and laid it over the table. "We get on my boat here." Jack motioned to the green mark which signified his boat. "We go through the sea this route." Jack pointed to the blue line leading to the destination. "This is where we get my precious sword back." Jack said, stabbing his knife into the red circle. "We get the sword quick and clean. Well…..maybe not clean." Jack laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Battleship

**A/N: Hello, hey, hi, hola, hiya, sup, wazzup, how ya doin? O.o Sorry about that xD. Welcome to Chapter 4! I got not reviews yet! (as of 6-23-13) Even though I have no reviews, favorite or anything at all, I keep on writing! Enjoy Chapter 4: Battleship. Btw found a good theme song for this story. If this story were a game, I would put this as the opening cinematic song theme. Search on YouTube Carry On Lyrics and open the lyric video by greg112156. Its not my YouTube or anything just I listen to the video with that user's lyric video. Anyway Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sora scanned the map Jack had laid out for them on his table and looked at the locations. "It looks pretty tough. We can't get your sword back unless we use brutal force." Sora informed Jack as he placed items into his bag.

Jack nodded. "Of course. We use all the force we have. I'm not coming back here without my sword." Jack said as he threw his bag onto his shoulder. "Let's get going once Mickey and those two other guys come back." Jack said as he looked at his map.

"Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

Jack looked at him confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Donald and Goofy. That's the "two other guys" names." Sora answered.

Jack nodded as he rolled up the map on the table and put it into his bag with his other items. "They should be back by now." Jack said, looking out the window.

Donald was furious with the market's prices for the food and started an argument. "This bread is over priced! The fruit is way over priced! And don't get me started with the chicken and such!" Donald yelled at one of the salesmen.

Mickey pulled Donald back and sent them with Goofy back to Jack's house. "We'll just take it." Mickey said, taking the food and handing the salesmen his money, and gave him extra money. "Keep the change for your trouble with Donald." Mickey said as he walked off with the bags of food and to the house.

"When do we leave?" Sora asked the group.

Jack answered him. "We leave now." he said as he walked out the door and to his ship.

They all boarded the ship and checked in with the crew. "Set sail for here." Jack pointed towards the red circle on his map, and earned a nod from the crew member and sent two men to prepare the sails.

Sora sat on the top deck and watched the ship slowly leave the docks, but something caught Sora's eye. Sora looked at the familiar orange haired boy with headphones. Sora's eyes widened. No doubt about it. Neku was there. Along with Beat and Shiki, but Rhyme and Joshua were no were in sight.

_To Neku…_

"Shiki for the last time, I'm not getting rid of my headphones!" Neku yelled at his friend, annoyed at her constant pleads for him to get rid of his headphones.

Shiki pouted. "But they're worthless! It's getting strange seeing you with them on 24/7!" Shiki complained again, much to Beat and Rhyme's annoyance, but Neku was the person most annoyed.

"Ok. I'll get rid of these if you get rid of your stuffed animal." Neku motioned to her stuff animal and laughed. He thought he won the battle with that one.

"Ok." Shiki threw her stuffed animal to Beat, who threw it to Rhyme, who threw it away.

Neku's eyes widened. "W-What?!" Neku realized what he had to do. He slowly, with shaky hands, lifted his headphones from his head and handed them to Shiki.

"Yes! Thanks!" Shiki smiled as she put them on.

Neku glared at her. "You just wanted to wear them!" he yelled angrily, Shiki only nodded.

"Hey Neku!" someone called him.

Neku turned around and saw the boy he met at Traverse Town, Sora. "Sora?" Neku tilted his head in disbelief.

Sora literally jumped off the side of the bought and swam towards his friends he met at Traverse Town while Jack and other people yelled at him to get back on.

Sora reached shore and ran up to Neku and the group. "Hey guys!" Sora said happily. Before he could catch up on things with them, Jack and Mickey came over to them as the ship re-docked at the port.

"Sora! We need to leave!" Mickey told the boy as he began to drag him back to the anchored ship with Jack's help.

Sora resisted while Neku and Beat tried to hold in their laughter from how he begged to stay. "We could use your help saving my friends!" Sora told them.

Neku put his hand to his chin and rest his arm on his other arm and got into his thinking position. "I for one want to help. But it depends on the others." Neku motioned to Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua who had just returned.

Shiki shrugged. "I go with the majority." she said, looking at Beat.

"I go wherever phones goes." Beat laughed as he put his arm around Neku's shoulders, which made him get to his last nerve.

"I don't really have a choice." Rhyme said.

Joshua put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes. "I got nothing better to do." Joshua said.

Sora jumped in the air happily. "Great! Let's go!" Sora said then dashed to the ship. Mickey and Jack followed.

Once everyone was aboard the ship, they set sail towards the people who stole Jack's sword. The crew did their jobs and everything that needed to be done and soon they were all set for battle or retreat.

Sora laid in a hammock on the lower floor of the ship where the beds were located. He looked out the window which was right by his hammock. "Wonder what happened to all of them." by all of them he meant his friends. Riku, Kairi, Axel, all of them.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion..._

Riku sat in his cell sulking in the corner. His clothes were ripped and hair was hanging down like he was a mad man. His white hair shadowed his eyes. Demyx walked over to his cell and rolled a tray of sloppy food to him and a pathetic cup of water. "Eat it." Demyx ordered coldly as he walked off.

"Like heck I would…" Riku growled. Everything about him had turned mean and cold. If Sora saw him right now, he would be scared to death. Riku drank the cup of water and threw the cup at Zexion, who was walking by.

Zexion turned around and glared at Riku. "You just earned a two day no food punishment. Try that stunt again and I won't give you anything at all for the next month." Zexion stated as he left to go check with the other prisoners.

Namine sat on her cheap bed in her cell when Zexion banged on the cell bars to gain her attention. "You better not be up to something, witch." Zexion said meanly as he threw her tray of food and water to her.

Roxas was chained to the wall instead of being able to roam free. His constant raging and attempts to escape gave him the chains. Zexion walked up to his cell and threw a rock at him. "Little Miss Sunshine." Zexion taunted as he went to Axel's cell.

He too was chained up, but for a different reason. Axel was chained to the wall for helping Sora escape, and resisting their tries to get him to rejoin them and for fighting them period. "Hey, Axy." Demyx said as he opened his cell door and walked towards Axel and punched him across the face and in the stomach. "Join the Organization or face death. Got it memorized?" Demyx said, stealing Axel's got-it-memorized.

Axel didn't answer. His body was being kept up from the chains that held him to the wall. His face was down and his eyes were closed. "Don't ever call me Axy. Don't steal my catchphrase. Don't. Hurt. My. Friends." Axel informed angrily, finally looking at Demyx. If looks could kill, Demyx would be dead.

"Whatever. They'll probably abandon you after they try to win." Demyx stated, walking off to the last cell that held all of Roxas' friends. Hayner, Olette and Pence were put in a cell together and were currently trying to sleep. "Pathetic." Demyx mocked them and walked off.

* * *

_Back to Sora…_

Sora thought on what was going on at the castle, but threw the thought away when the ship started sinking. "What the heck?!" Sora said, jumping of the hammock surprised. He ran up to the top deck and saw crew members facing off against the people who stole Jack's sword in battles. Sora saw on of Jack's crewmen get cornered and was about to killed. Sora knew what he had to do and sprung into action and stabbed the enemy and killed him. He pushed the man's corpse off the ship and into the water and helped the crewman up. "Defend yourself next time." Sora informed him as he ran towards Jack, who was fighting on the deck of the ship's wheel against the leader of the thieves.

Neku and Beat were side by side fighting the enemies head on. "Just like old times, huh Beat?" Neku said as he pushed two enemies off the side of the ship.

"You bet ya!" Beat said as he took two swords off the ground and handed one to Neku.

"Oh yeah!" Neku exclaimed as he began battling with a enemy in a sword fight.

Rhyme and Shiki were on medic duty since the two had some history in helping people with serious injuries and battle wounds.

Sora jumped at two enemies and fought them off and helped Donald by blocked a incoming hit from behind him.

Goofy was doing fine. He was blocking and on the offensive most of the time.

Joshua and Mickey were with Jack fighting the leader and two other thieves when Sora dashed to them. "This the guy, Jack?" Sora pointed his keyblade at the leader and got a nod from Jack.

"Leave him to me, Sora." Jack said as he and the leader began facing off in combat.

Sora nodded and fought with Joshua and Mickey against the other two thieves.

The battle was fierce. Jack was losing to the master thieve and Sora was out of energy and tired which almost got him killed when he sat down for a moment. Mickey was busy helping Joshua off the ground from the blow he took from one of the thieves' punches.

Shiki and Rhyme had to help the injured off the main deck and into the bedrooms to get them away from the battle and further harm while Beat guarded them.

Neku was cornered by four thieves and was being beaten badly and stabbed a few times. Sora noticed this and sprung into action and helped him get away from the enemies. "Sora. This is too much to handle. All of this for a sword? Na uh. It's not worth it." Neku said between breaths since he was running fast to get away.

"But we get another hand to help us stop Xemnas and the Organization. Jack to be exact." Sora said.

Neku nodded as he picked up his sword and ran back into battle with Sora by his side.

Jack and Mickey were now battling together against the leader in a two versus one fight to the finish.

Soon enough, every enemy and thieve was killed or captured and everyone made their way to help Jack and Mickey against the leader.

Everyone got their way to the battle scene and began help defeat the leader in an all out seven versus one. Surprisingly, the leader managed to put up a fair fight against seven opponents, but didn't have enough strength to continue after a while of battling.

Jack kicked the leader's sword away when he fell to the ground. Jack put his lost/stolen sword to the leader's head and talked angrily. "Next time you want to get a sword, just stick with your own!" Jack then pushed the leader off the side of the ship and watched him fall into the water below.

Neku watched him fall into the water then looked at them. "We got the sword back, Jack has to join us. What now?" Neku asked taking his hands out of his pockets.

Sora opened his mouth to answer his question but was cut off by a portal opening behind them, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at the swirling portal and walked towards it. "Hollow Bastion." Sora whispered with his eyes closed and walked into the portal with the others following.

* * *

They walked out to the other side of the portal and saw everything destroy and fire blazing freely. Everyone looked around in shock. Hollow Bastion was destroyed. "We thought you'd come." a voice said in the smoke. A shadow appeared in the black smoke and out came Leon with Yuffie and Cid. "We thought you would come before it reached here." Leon said sadly.

Sora looked at him and becoming sad himself. "I'm sorry we got here too late." Sora apologized and bowed his head to Leon, the others did the same.


	5. Chapter 5: All Gone

**A/N: Chapter 5! Chapppppttteeeeerrrrrr 5! Hehe. Well here we are. The fifth chapter. This story will have 15 – 20 or 25 chapters. The keyblade war is going to be a vicious war. Anyway, I'm making a new saga of Kingdom Hearts stories after this is down. I'm calling it the Darkness Saga. The Darkness Saga will have five stories. Not revealing anything else. Chapter 5: All Gone. Thank you for my first review! Review more please. It makes me happy! xD Song for this chapter is called Carry on by Avenged Sevenfold. Look up on YouTube Carry On lyrics and listen to it yourself!**

* * *

Sora walked along the destroyed town. He stayed quiet as he looked at the ashes and remains of it. "What happened?" Sora asked, breaking the silence between the group.

Leon looked at him. "Master Xehanort came here himself with all of the Organization 13 and destroyed everything. He even killed half the town and….." Leon trailed off.

Sora looked at him curiously. "And what?" Sora asked, curious on what was he about to say.

Leon looked at Cid, who nodded in confirmation. "You're friend, Riku. He…..was the one who destroyed the village with Xehanort. He is back with the darkness…." Leon said sadly as he watched Sora back away from them and shake his head in disbelief.

"No. No! No! I won't believe it!" Sora yelled as he summoned kingdom key and lunged himself at Leon and tried to hit him with his blade but was stopped by Mickey blocking his strike with his keyblade.

"Sora!" Neku yelled pulling him away from Leon with Shiki and Beat's help. "Get a hold of yourself, dude!" Beat added trying to hold Sora down.

Sora stopped struggling and de-summoned his keyblade and looked at Leon. "You just lost some of my trust." Sora glared as he pushed Leon aside and walked along.

Leon sighed and followed him with the others trailing behind and whispering to each other. Mickey watched Sora closely, looking worried at his expression of anger, sadness, pain and fear mixed together.

They all stayed quiet until numerous groups of heartless appeared with a certain white-haired boy with a blind-fold. (A/N: Just think of him like before when he had the darkness) Sora gasped as he stared at his old friend. Riku.

Mickey, on the other hand, sprung into action and began fighting the black heartless with Leon and Jack while Neku, Shiki, Beat and Joshua made their way to Riku. "Come here, you!" Beat yelled to Riku, who only turned his attention to him and disappeared when he went to tackle him, causing him to hit the ground.

Neku took a step to help beat but was pushed from behind onto the ground aswell. Riku was disappearing and re-appearing and using this ability to his advantage and defeated Shiki and Joshua.

Sora kept staring at Riku, who only smiled at the corner of his mouth as he summoned a dark from of his keyblade, Way to Dawn. He spun it around his side with his finger and approached the shocked boy. Once he reached him, he pointed his keyblade to his head. Without saying a word, he tried to lash Sora's head off but was blocked by his Kingdom Key.

"Just because you're dark, doesn't mean I don't care about death!" Sora yelled to the blind folded boy as he pushed him back with his keyblade.

The two faced off in a battle. Way to Dawn versus Kingdom Key. The two hit and slashed at each other against each other's keyblades. "Here you go!" Sora yelled, using his magic to send icicles at Riku, hoping to either knock some sense into him or destroy him by impaling him with the ice, but neither worked as Riku melted the ice with his keyblades fire magic.

Riku then used this chance to hit Sora and end the match as Sora was frozen in fear. Riku ran towards Sora and pointed his keyblade in front of him to impale through him when a flash of light froze time and made it into slow motion. The light was being released by a portal, and out came a knight with a keyblade. (A/N: By knight I mean the suit from Birth By Sleep.) This caught both of their attention when the knight blasted Riku into a wall.

Mickey and the others were doing well dealing with the heartless. Sure every now and then they were forced to defense and took hits, but were totally fine. Mickey destroyed another heartless when he saw the knight. Mickey looked in shock as he ran off from the heartless battle and to Sora and Riku's battle.

Sora looked at Riku slowly get up and launch himself at the knight, only for him to grab him by the neck and throw him across the destroyed street and onto the pavement. Sora noticed the knight was wielding two keyblades. One that was Kingdom Key, like his, the other being Divine Rose, but he had held Kingdom Key backwards and Divine Rose normally. "Sora." The knight began, causing Sora to snap out of his thought and charge at him, only for him to step out of the way and cause him to run into a tree, or what was left of a tree.

Mickey arrived at the scene and looked at the knight. "Ventus, take that armor off." Mickey commanded.

Ventus nodded and de-summoned his armor and looked at them. "Sorry! It looks cool." Ventus laughed and scratched the back of his head. The others began walking towards them when the whole world turned into darkness and black and everyone but Ventus, Sora and Riku disappeared.

Riku stood upon a tower and looked down at them. "Well, its time we settle this, Sora!" Ventus began walking at Riku, only to be stopped by Sora putting his hand in front of him and walking towards Riku.

Riku laughed as he summoned Way to Dawn and charged at Sora, with Sora doing the same with Kingdom Key and began their battle.

Riku hit Sora's keyblade and kicked him in the stomach while it was exposed and punched him. Sora quickly recovered and held his keyblade backwards and blocked Riku's other strikes and went to the offensive. Sora blocked Riku's attack and forced his keyblade to Riku's head and forced him back and separated each others baldes. Sora back flipped away from one of Riku's attacks and sent a blitz of purple fire from his keyblade to Riku and sent him flying backwards into a wall. Riku laughed as he de-summoned Way to Dawn and throw his hands in the air and bring black darkness to his hands and sent them at Sora, hitting him in the head and chest.

Ventus watched as Sora was beaten and decided he had to do something and summoned his two keyblades and also summon his gear and dash at Riku and knock him away from Sora. Ventus tried hitting him with his Divine Rose but only got hit in the chest and pushed back. Ventus was not effected and charged at Riku with his two keyblades up and ready, but only got blasted into the sky and fall to the ground in defeat.

Riku began walking towards Ventus when Sora, who was behind Ventus, began dashing towards Ventus' Divine Rose keyblade, which was stuck in the ground, and grabbed it and summoned his Kingdom Key and held the too keyblades backwards as he jumped into the air and behind Riku, who was still looked at Ventus, and stabbed him from behind him without looking at him.

Riku gasped in pain as he saw two keyblades pierce through him and fell to the ground and begin fading away with shadows around him. The darkness faded and their laid Riku, eyes closed and back to his normal attire.

The world switched back to normal. Mickey and Leon reached them and helped Ventus up while Sora helped Riku with Neku's help. "Leon!" Yuffie and Aerith called to him and ran towards him.

"Hey Yuffie, Aerith. Where's everyone else?" Leon asked them.

Yuffie pointed towards Cloud and Tifa sitting on a roof of a destroyed building. Sephiroth sat on another building staying away from the others being the "loner".

Leon nodded and told them all to follow him to their bunker, which was supposed to be for if anything happened to their base, but it happened to everyone. They made their way to his bunker and got their just in time for night to come.

Sora sat on a chair and chatted with Ventus while Neku and Rhyme talked about keyblades and their uses. Shiki was playing music with Neku's headphones, which she still had from Port Royal. Beat and Yuffie were talking about danger and adventures, being the dare devils of the group. Cloud and Aerith were talking with Leon and Sephiroth was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed, still not caring about anything.

"Where do we go now? We have our crew we've been looking for, what do we do now?" Sora spoke up to all of them trying to gain their attention, but only a few of them looked at him to see what he had to say.

"Well, the other worlds are being torn apart by the darkness, we might as well help them until we get lucky enough to find a portal to Castle Oblivion, or better, Master Xehanort." Mickey replied.

What really caught everyone's attention is the sudden portal appearing in the middle of the room, unfortunately snapping the table in half. Leon groaned at that, having just finished fixing it.

"Please let it be Castle Oblivion! I want my friends!" Sora yelled at the portal and ran straight through it and to the other side.

Donald and Goofy walked into the room and looked at their surprised faces. "Where were you guys?" Neku asked them with his arms crossed, finally seeing them after a while.

Goofy looked at him and answered. "We were out lookin' for survivors." Goofy answered and walking into the portal with Donald. Mickey and Leon walked in next, then Aerith and Yuffie, then Shiki and Neku, then Beat and Rhyme. Cloud glared at Sephrioth as he walked into the portal. Sephiroth did the same.

_Song: Carry On _(A/N: Italics are song lyrics)

Everyone walked out of the portal and revealed Wonderland being destroyed brutally. Everyone charged into action and began fighting the heartless and enemies destroying the world.

_Some people live with selfish desires, some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the stars!_

Sora and Neku fought side-by-side against hordes of the deadly heartless, which have proven to be much stronger. They fought bravely against the heartless with strength.

_Guarding the flame of those deep in fire Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!_

Donald, Goofy and Mickey were magnificent in their battles and began destroying the enemies and stopped their rampages with great force.

_They say we've lost our minds We've just gained control!_

Tiffa and Shiki were a great time against the evil heartless and fought against them with equel power, not backing down or standing down an inch.

_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free _

_Fly past the edge of the sea _

_No bend in me, no mockery _

_Somehow we still carry on!_

Cloud and Aerith were surrounded by heartless but didn't have fear at all as the fought back against them and won with an amazing triumph.

_Silence your fear, we've got to move higher  
High Like the stars in the sky guarding us all  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow_

Beat and Joshua fought with Rhyme against the heartless with burning spirits. (A/N: BurningSpirit1013 o.o) Rhyme used a sword from the pirate ship to fight, as did Beat, but Joshua used two and as a duel wield.

_Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold_

Riku and Ventus fought back to back at the heartless launching at them and winning ultimatly and bravely.

_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free  
Fly past the edge of the sea  
No bend in me, no mockery  
Somehow we still carry on_

_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free  
Fly past the edge of the sea  
No bend in me, no mockery  
Somehow we still carry on  
Carry on_

Everyone ran to each other and began fighting back-to-back, side-by-side against the heartless and began using moves with everyone and combo moves.

Soon enough, every heartless was beaten, but millions rose in their places. Everyone looked in shock but wiped the shockness from their faces and put competitive faces on and ran head on at the heartless.

They fought for hours and hours and found out it had been a whole day against the heartless and soon won the battle. Everyone looked around and saw their victory and cheered. "We won!" Neku yelled happily, but was cut off by a dark portal opening and sucking Tifa and Sephiroth into it with its winds.

Sora summoned his keyblade and stabbed it into the ground and held on as the winds took everyone in one by one. Donald went in screaming in terror, causing Sora to squint his eyes. Leon and Aerith went in next, but resisting. Jack and Mickey went in next and into the portal. Ventus, Riku and Sora were hanging onto their keyblades for dear life when Xemnas jumped out of the with his lightsaber thingys coming out of his hands. (A/N: Sorry don't know what its called) Xemnas sliced Ventus' keyblade, causing it to automatically de-summon and send him flying into the portal. Riku was next, and he flew into the portal, screaming in terror. Sora was last. Xemnas was about to get him when the portal was about to close. Xemnas looked at Sora. "You're luck." Xemnas then jumped into the portal, leaving Sora with no one left to go to.


	6. Chapter 6: The Special Heros

**A/N: Thank youuuuuu people for viewing my story. Got 500 views. Thanks for the first two reviews I got so here's Chapter 6 of Keyblade War. Chapter 6: The Special Heros. Enjoy! It's been 12 days since I updated, and this chapter has been under development since then. I've had a hard time getting inspiration then I just finished it up. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Sora stared at the ground in shock. Every one of his friends were captured. Gone. Maybe never coming back until he came to save them. Sora got off the ground and looked at the damage that Xemnas and the portal caused. "You will pay…" Sora said quietly as he saw Way to Dawn and Divine Rose. "Xemnas must of left them." Sora shrugged and picked the blades up and began walking down a trail, hoping it would lead him to a portal or something that could help him.

Sora walked down the path as the sky soon became darker and darker after the sun had set. Sora was not afraid of the dark, but when he was 5 he was terrified of it. Sora walked casually down the dark trail with his hands behind his head with Way to Dawn and Divine Rose hooked to his belt and swinging each step he took.

"Fear….." a voice echoed from behind Sora in the dark.

Sora un-hooked Way to Dawn and Divine Rose from his belt and spun around and aimed them at the darkness. "Show yourself!" Sora demanded, shooting a fire bolt through the dark to light it up, but found nothing but the back of the trail. Sora looked at the trail strangely and kept walking, not returning the two keyblades to his belt and kept them out for protection.

"You think…." the same voice echoed again, this time closer then before, sending shivers down Sora's spine but kept walking.

"You can't…" the voice pleaded, getting louder the closer it came. Sora closed his eyes forcefully and kept walking, tightening his fingers around his blades.

"You can't!" the voice said from right behind Sora.

Sora had enough and spun around and kicked what he hoped to be a face, but only realized it was nothing. "W-What?!" Sora's eyes widened in confusion.

Sora put his keyblades in the air beside him and aimed them as he paced in a circle. He heard evil laughter when a hooded figure jumped from the sky and landed on his back and dashed off down the trail. "Hey!" Sora yelled, throwing one of his keyblades at the hooded figure but only for it to be caught and used against him.

The two faced off and began fighting with their un-owned keyblades. Sora didn't have time to summon Kingdom Key so he stuck to Riku's keyblade. Two other hooded figures jumped behind Sora and began beating him three against one.

Sora dropped Way to Dawn and fell to the ground. "You should of told us you found him, Akira!" one of the hooded men yelled furiously.

"Just get him, Hakuba!" the tallest of the three yelled to his two siblings.

Hakuba waved his hands in front of him. "No need to get angry, Hayato!" Hakuba defended.

Sora just watched the three quarrel and decided to just make his way back onto the trail. Sora slide his hand slowly to Divine Rose and Way to Dawn and grabbed the two keyblades and hit the three and dashed off deeper into the trail. "Hey!" Akira yelled, taking off her hood and ran after the brunette, with her two older brothers following not far behind.

Sora made his way to the end of the trail and sure enough, a portal was waiting for him. "Yes!" Sora stopped running and looked at the portal in happiness and excitement when Akira tackled him from behind and sent him to the ground.

"Akira! Nice job!" Hakuba complimented her sister and helped her up. The two looked at Hayato waiting for something to come out of him.

Hayato crossed his arms and looked away from them. "Whatever. Just drag him back." he ordered coldly when Sora jumped to his feet and retrieved his stuff and jumped through the portal in a fast run.

"Darn it!" Hakuba yelled and ran through the portal.

"Wait! Hayato stuck his hand out but was too late when his brother already jumped through to the other side. He turned his attention to Akira. "Are you going to be as dumb and stupid as him?" Hayato asked his little sister, already knowing about her adventurous side.

Akira nodded and ran through the portal. Hayato stood still with his arms still crossed. He waited and waited until he sighed and walked through the portal.

* * *

Sora jumped to the other side of the portal and landed on a roof of a skyscraper. He was back in Twilight Town, but something had changed. Everyone was back.

Hayner and Pence were skateboarding on the sidewalk while Olette watched intently. Roxas was there too, but was watching with Olette.

"What is this….." Sora said surprised. He walked backwards until he hit something. He bumped into Hakuba.

"Hey!" Hakuba yelled at him and tackled him again. "Where do you think you're going?" Hakuba asked when Akira and Hayato walked to the scene.

"What do you want!?" Sora yelled at the three in rage on why they were attacking and following him. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at them, with a ball of fire ready to shoot at the tip of his Kingdom Key.

Hakuba glared at Sora and walked to his brother and sister. "Master Xehanort sent us. He needed three new people to catch you and destroy you, also-" Hakuba was cut off by Hayato slapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Way to blow our cover, Hakuba!" Akira yelled at her older brother.

Sora watched them fight over their plan and decided to check out the city. Sora slowly slipped out of their sight and walked towards Olette and Roxas. "Roxas! Olette!" Sora waved his arms in the air to get their attention when the sky turned black and the wind picked up and Hayner, Roxas and Olette turned into Marluxia, Demyx and Larxene.

"Hey, Killer!" Larxene yelled at Sora, referencing their battle on Tron. Larxene pointed towards a ripped part of her Organization uniform and glared at him.

Marluxia activated his weapon with Demyx following his lead. "Come on, Sora! Can't handle three Organization members?" Demyx taunted and used his sitar to blast Sora into a wall and caused Way to Dawn and Divine Rose to slip off his belt and land near Larxene and Marluxia.

Larxene smiled as she picked up Way to Dawn and pointed it at Sora. Marluxia did the same with Divine Rose. "Divine Rose suits me. Roses are my specialty." Marluxia stared at Divine Rose. Larxene nodded while looking at Way to Dawn.

"Let's get started!" Demyx announced and blasted Sora further away and into a brick wall. "Aw yeah!" he cheered and began using his sitar as a regular guitar.

Larxene put Way to Dawn on the ground and began running towards Sora, making Way to Dawn scratch across the street and create sparks.

"Come here, Killer!" Larxene yelled at the running brunette and dashed after him with Demyx.

"Get him you three!" Marluxia yelled at the Hayato, Hakuba and Akira pointing at Sora.

Hayato nodded and ran after Sora with Hakuba, but Akira had second thoughts and went towards a ally way.

"Hey!" Larxene yelled again and threw Way to Dawn at him and got him dead in the back and sent him to the ground as Way to Dawn rolled towards the sidewalk.

Hayato and Hakuba got to Demyx and Larxene and looked down at the defeated Keyblade Wielder. "Yes! We got him!" Hakuba cheered when Akira jumped out of the ally way and beside Sora.

"Akira! What are you doing!?" Demyx asked angrily as he aimed his sitar at the girl.

"No!" Hayato yelled and kicked Demyx's weapon out of his hands but got punched in the stomach in return by Larxene.

Marluxia sensed Hakuba beginning to walk to Hayato's aid, and pushed him to the ground and pointed Divine Rose at him. Marluxia shook his head and pulled Divine Rose back and tried striking Hakuba in the head but was blocked by Sora reaching out and blocking his attack with Kingdom Key.

"Nu uh!" Larxene shook her head and kicked Sora across the face and to the ground.

Hayato had enough, and launched himself at Larxene and began choking her, giving Hakuba a chance to catch Marluxia off guard.

Hakuba punched Marluxia under the chin and caused him to fall backwards and drop Divine Rose. Hakuba picked it up and pointed it at Larxene and blasted a chain of sharp roses at her and defeated her instantly. "I don't have time for this!" Larxene yelled and dragged Demyx into a dark portal and dropped Way to Dawn and walked in with Marluxia.

Hayato didn't allow it and ran towards Larxene and tackled her and fell into the portal with them. "Hayato!" Hakuba and Akira screamed as he reached a hand out for someone to pull him out of the portal, but he was pulled in and the portal closed.

"Hayato! Hayato!" Akira screamed trying to keep back tears.

Sora could only watch. He walked over to Divine Rose and Way to Dawn and picked them up and hooked them to his belt and began to walk away when Hakuba put a hand on his shoulder. "Please help us!" Hakuba pleaded.

Sora was confused. His attackers asking for HIS help? Sora wouldn't have it and got out of his grasp and walked off.

Akira ran in front of Sora and began begging. "We need help!" Akira begged with her hands together.

Sora laughed. "Yes, you defiantly need help." Sora pushed Akira aside and walked off some more. Sora never acted mean or cold, but to this people who attempted to annihilate him and get rewarded for doing so.

Hakuba shut his eyes closed forcefully and watched Sora leave when he stopped walking dead in his tracks. "Wait….. how-" Sora was cut off by Xemnas walking out with Saix and Xehanort.

Sora gasped and got into his fighting stance as he summoned Kingdom Key and launched himself at Xehanort, only for him to catch him by the head and watch him struggle to get out. It was a replay of Xehanort's battle with Terra, Ventus and Aqua.

Hakuba growled and tried to punch Xemnas but was pushed back by one of Saix's strikes.

Akira knew this fight was lost and only watched Sora struggle more as Xehanort stared at her and her brother. "Nothing can save your friend now." Saix informed and walked off casually into the portal they came out of and left.

Xemnas took Sora out of Xehanort's hands and dragged him towards the portal with his keyblade de-summoning automatically. Sora took one last glance at the two as he was thrown into the portal and into the enemies base. "No! I won't go through this again!" Hakuba yelled angrily at Xehanort and Xemnas as he dashed at his highest speed and punched Xemnas in the chest and sent him to the ground.

"Don't mess with me! Don't mess with me! Arghhhh!" Hakuba screamed as powerful energy flew through him and a shape of lights formed in his hand and flashed into a keyblade, Mysterious Abyss keyblade.

Akira gasped as Hakuba pointed his new keyblade at Xehanort. "Give him back!" Hakuba demanded when Xemnas punched him in the nose and sent him to the ground and caused him to drop his keyblade and de-summon it.

Akira had the same energy enter her as a keyblade fell in front of her. She picked it up and examined it. The keyblade was Hero's Crest. "If only Hayato were here…." Akira told herself as Hakuba ran towards her side and looked at her keyblade.

"No time to be amazed. We got to go before anything happens!" Hakuba said when Xehanort blasted a dark force and sent them flying to the wall behind them.

Xehanort laughed at them. "You can't stop my rising empire, and you can't stop me! It won't happen. Ever!" Xehanort stated and was about to walk into the portal when Larxene and Marluxia fell out of the portal and land on the ground defeated.

Xemnas looked at the two confused. "What happened?" Xemnas asked his two allies when Hayato leaped out of the portal with Larxene and Marluxia's weapons in his hands and land in front of his siblings.

Hayato grinned as he looked at the four evil enemies. "Don't mess with the brothers and sister, fool!" Hayato stated as Akira and Hakuba got to his side and summoned their keyblades.

"This wasn't what I expected….." Xemnas said and walked into the portal with Marluxia and Larxene following him in shame.

Xehanort nodded, impressed. "Impressive. But not impressive enough." Xehanort said and shot a bolt of fire at them and defeated them easily. "You need more then four to beat me!" Xehanort yelled and left the scene when two shadows appeared in front of the trio while they were on the ground.

Hayato looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the people. "No way…." Hayato shook his head in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7: Free At Last

**A/N: Hey, guys. The next chapter is here. I've been listening to some new songs lately and they gave me some more encouragement to write the next chapter. For the people who saw Chapter 6, and who are wondering where the story will go with Sora captured, I want to tell you that he won't stay captured forever. Duh. Not spoiling anything else. I also broke my Ipod's screen, getting a new, protective case for my new one I'm getting this year called an Otterbox. Chapter 7: The Breakout Part 1: Free At Last. This is gonna be a little shorter then normal since its a 3 parter. Rate and Review please! And sorry if I don't know how Neku and his friends fight, I never played it but I know who they are. So...I'm just gonna give them a new ability besides pins when they come back into the story.**

* * *

Hakuba and Akira looked at what their older brother was looking at and gasped in surprise at seeing the two legends before them.

"It's Terra and Aqua! I've read all about you! You're amazing!" Hakuba and Akira yelled excitedly and shook their hands forcefully.

"We came looking for Sora. We thought he was with Ven. We saw you guys with keyblades, so we knew something was up. We saw a flash of light when we came, what was that all about?" Terra asked.

Hayato recovered from the shock and stood up. "Sora was captured. Xehanort was here to take him to their base. Since they trusted me with Number XV, they gave me the ability to open portals to their castle. So, we can free Sora, Ventus and the other prisoners." Hayato explained.

Akira looked at him confused. "Why didn't you tell us?" Akira asked, confused on why their older brother didn't tell them about anything about his position as the Organization's Number XV.

"You're not even a nobody!" Hakuba said angrily to his brother.

Hayato back away to a talkative distance and spoke. "I couldn't because they told me not to. They trusted me enough to give me the position, even though I'm not a nobody. Anyway, the portal." Hayato said, rising his arm to his side and opening a portal beside him and walking through.

Terra began walking towards the portal when Aqua grabbed his arm. "Can we trust him?" Aqua asked.

Terra was confused on why she didn't trust them, since he found them very trustworthy. "Yes. I believe we can. We'll just have to wait and see." Terra said and walked into the portal with Aqua.

* * *

They all walked out on the other side and came out in Castle Oblivion. It showed many hooded men and women walking through the hall, with each having a the initials MX on the back of their jackets. "MX? What's that?" Aqua pointed at the mark.

Hayato looked at the mark. "It's the initials of Master Xehanort." Hayato answered.

"Where is Master Xehanort?" Terra asked him, looking around and found no trace of the evil mastermind.

"He's at the Castle that Never Was. If you want him then you have to leave Ventus here." Akira answered.

"Ok. We look here then we head to Castle that Never Was. You can get us there, can't you?" Aqua asked the boy.

Hayato shook his head, getting disappointed faces from Terra and Aqua. "Only if you have these things called MX Cards. You need 5 of them to get in per person. So if we all go to Castle that Never Was, we would need to collect 25 cards for Aqua, Terra, Akira and Hakuba and I to go in all." Hayato explained.

Terra and Aqua nodded. "How do we get them?" Aqua asked.

"Saix has them in his vault. He runs this place with Luxord and Lexaeus." Hakuba said and pointed to the sign that stated the rulers of the castle.

"Wait. Where is every one of the other Organization members and Xemnas?" Terra asked, causing Hayato to glare at him in annoyance of his questions.

"He's at Castle That Never Was as well." Hayato answered.

Terra nodded and began walking down the hall that, as a sign said, lead to the main room of the castle.

They all walked in an awkward silence, hiding and avoiding enemies every then and now. They heard crashing and yelling coming from the main room and found Luxord and Saix punching Sora around like a rag doll. "Hey!" Hakuba yelled as he summoned his keyblade and sprinted towards them to defend Sora, only to be thrown into the fight and punched along with Sora.

Hayato looked at them then back at the fight and ran to help.

Saix and Luxord laughed as the pushed Sora and Hakuba around and watch them struggle helplessly. "Hey!" Hayato yelled angrily as he rammed hard into Luxord and pushed him back onto the ground. Hayato punched him as he summoned his keyblade when Terra and Aqua joined the fight by keeping Saix away.

Akira watched the fight when minions and Lexaeus ran into the room and charged at Hayato and the others. "No!" Akira yelled and jumped and began destroying minions with her keyblade.

Lexaeus punched her in the face which gained Hayato and Hakuba's attention. The two ran up to Lexaeus and began punching him.

"Nobody! Punches! My! Sister! Nobody! Punches! My! Sister!" Hayato said in between punches as Lexaeus fell backwards in exhaustion and pain.

Akira and Hakuba watched in shock as their older brother beat up the helpless man. "Hayato stop!" Terra pulled him back.

Aqua had beaten Luxord and turned her attention to Saix. "Your turn!" Aqua ran towards him but only got blasted away by a bolt of Saix's power.

Luxord held his injury on his shoulder and tapped Saix on the shoulder. "We need to go!" Luxord stated as he opened a dark portal to Castle that Never Was.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw where the portal went. "Hey!" Sora yelled as he ran past everyone and launched himself into the portal.

Luxord laughed with the thought of Sora being destroyed by his fellow Organization allies. "Let's go." Luxord said to Saix and walked into the portal.

Saix watched as Lexaeus crawled over to him. "Help…" Lexaeus said weakly with his hand on Saix's foot.

Saix looked at him and kicked him in the face and onto his back. "Master Xehanort doesn't want his followers weak and stupid." Saix informed and walked into the portal.

Hayato looked at the scene and jumped in the air happily. "We won!"

Akira and Hakuba nodded when Aqua and Terra came back with a box in each of their hands. "What's that?" Hakuba pointed to their boxes.

Aqua set her box on the ground with Terra and opened it to reveal at least 500+ MX Cards. "We can get everyone out of here." Terra nodded at Aqua and picked the box back up.

"We need to get the prisoners out. Where are they being held?" Aqua asked Hayato, knowing he had a location or different answer.

"Some of them where transferred to Castle that Never Was, and some stayed here. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Roxas, Sephiroth, Tifa and Donald are here." Hayato confirmed.

Terra nodded. "Who were the ones transferred?" he asked about the other's whereabouts.

"The ones transferred were Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Goofy, Mickey, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Axel, Riku and Kairi. Ventus was transferred as well." Hayato explained.

"So we came here on a rescue mission for others? We wanted Ven!" Terra stated.

Hayato backed away. "It wouldn't hurt you to help and save other people from danger, would it?" Hayato asked.

"No, but if you run into Organization and heartless it will!" Terra said as he began walking to the exit of the castle. "I'm leaving if my goal isn't here." Terra added.

"Why can't you just be nice for once and help us?" Aqua asked, making Terra stop walking and stand still for minute until he turned around and faced her.

"I'm not a rescuer. I can't put my life on the line for people who I don't even know a lot about." Terra said to her and left the room.

"We need to get the prisoners." Akira told them and walked out of the room with Hakuba to free the prisoners.

Hayato nodded and walked with them but stopped when he saw Aqua walking to where Terra went. Hayato shook his head and ran off to catch up with his brother and sister.

* * *

They arrived at the prison cells, with prisoners they didn't know clashing noisy things against the bars to get their attention and let them out, but the trio ignored them until they found Roxas chained against the back wall of the cell with torture marks all over him. Hayato turned to Hakuba. "Smash the door open." Hayato commanded to his younger brother as he activated his keyblade and smash the lock off and open the door.

Roxas looked up from the floor and at them weakly. "W-Who a-a-re y-you?" Roxas stuttered from the pain of speaking as he watched them unhook his chains.

"Friends of Sora." Akira said, getting confused looks from Hakuba and Hayato. "Hehe…" Akira scratched the back of her head nervously.

Hayato and Hakuba used the MX Cards to unlock the other cells of their friends and get them to the main room.

"Why would they make the MX Cards? Couldn't they just use a key?" Hakuba asked his older brother about Master Xehnort's cards, thinking the supposed-to-be Number XV of the Organization would know.

"Master Xehnort made the cards an ability to open certain locks, but if you have the right cards and have the right amount, you could use them to destroy a whole world." Hayato said normally, but got gasps from Akira and Hakuba.

"Is Xehnort gonna use them?" Hakuba asked, scared of the power of the cards.

"No, he doesn't have the right cards, but I do." Hayato revealed five MX Cards, with different symbols on each of them, not just random ones like the ones they collected.

"Put those away!" Hakuba put his hands in front of him protectively.

Hayato rolled his eyes and put them in his jacket's pocket. "Anyway, back on track. We need to get these guys to a safe world, that hasn't had a report of Heartless of Organization." Hayato motioned towards Roxas and the others.

Akira got into her "thinking pose" and finally thought of something. "How about Mickey's Palace? The Queen should be there and help us." Akira suggested, and got a thumbs up from Hakuba and a nod from Hayato.

"Lets get these guys outta here." Hayato said as he put his arm out in front of him and opened a portal to Mickey's, currently Minnie's, palace. Hayato helped Roxas to his feet and into the portal and doing the same with the others.

* * *

Once they all arrived at the palace, they were quickly spotted by the commander of the guards and surrounded in seconds. Hayato, Akira and Hakuba activated their keyblades and got into a battle stance when Minnie yelled to get the guards attention. "Stop! These are friends of Sora!" Minnie pointed towards Hayner and Roxas as examples to the guards.

"Sorry your majesty. Please accept my sincere apologies." The commanded of the guards bowed with his men and walked off to their other duties.

"Wait! Alert the doctors and help these people to the infirmary. They have serious injuries!" Minnie said, looking at the groups wounds.

"Yes your majesty!" the guards ran to get the doctors for the group while Minnie stayed to question them.

"Why have you come here? This is no place to bring injured men while the King is captured." Minnie said to Hayato.

"Sora and his friends have been captured. We were sent to kill him, but we decided to help him instead. We came here since this is the only world that hasn't been attacked by Xehnort and his empire." Hayato explained.

"Too late for not being attacked." Hakuba pointed out the window and at the marching heartless and Xehnort with Xemnas and an old enemy, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, at his sides.

"Talk about a dramatic invasion." Akira was amazed at all of their transportation and armor.

"We must defend the palace!" Hayato said to them and the guards and charged at the heartless to defend the queen and his wounded friends.


End file.
